


Heat Stroke

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Mentions of Reiner Braun, Other, mentions of Commander Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets heat stroke during training and says something stupid to Levi, effectively embarrassing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the prompt: Eren calls Levi “daddy” by accident and Eren gets so embarrassed he just walks away in the middle of orders completely ignoring Levi yelling back at him.  
> Sent by: missladydeer

Eren and Levi were usually found together a lot. They walked to training together, ate together, did paperwork together, and cleaned together. Though some liked to make assumptions the Corporal would always get mad and yell about how he HAD to be around Eren all the time, and it wasn’t like he had the choice. But the truth was, both of them really enjoyed each others’ company, and even though neither one would admit it, everyone knew. 

On a sunny day, where the humidity could be cut with a knife and the breeze was as dead as the dirt, they were all lined up to hear orders from Levi. Normally, Commander Smith would be giving them the rundown on the day’s regiment, but he was buried in paperwork, so Levi was doing it, much to his disappointment.

All of the cadets were standing in a line, sweating half to death and delirious from the heat and lack of breeze outside, listening to the Corporal spout off orders. They were to do five laps around the grounds, then do spar training, then strength training in the weight yard. Groans of displeasure were heard all around, but they all knew they had to do it regardless. 

Eren was the last to get to work, personally dreading the heat the most. He was sluggish all during training, putting in half the effort as of normally, and complained the whole time. 

When training was over, everyone was completely drenched in sweat. They were all in a line again, ranting to each other about the heat and how miserable it was. Once again, Levi had come over to give orders for the rest of the day, which included cleaning the barracks and the dining hall, and though everyone hated cleaning, at least they would be indoors. 

As Levi was giving orders, however, he noticed Eren staring off into space, seemingly ignoring everything he was saying. His normally pale face was alarmingly red on his cheeks and ears, and his clothes were the most sweat soaked out of anyone else. He was also swaying quite a lot as he stood, his breathing labored. He was definitely suffering from heat stroke. Levi knew he should probably have the Reiner kid carry Eren back to his room and get him into some dry shorts.

“Oi, Eren, are you okay?”

He received no answer and quickly walked over to the dazed boy and snapped his fingers in his face, his hand grasping the boy’s shoulder. 

“Eren, what are you doing? Are you okay?”

“Yes dad.”

Everyone started snickering under their breath at the namesake the Eren gave Levi. But as if a switch was turned on, Eren’s face twitched, and he stared down at Levi’s shocked and annoyed face, completely mortified. He simply turned on his heel and very wobbily started to walk away. His face was deadpanned, and he walked with a renowned purpose to get the hell out of there before he embarrassed himself any more. 

Meanwhile, Levi was calling after him, still trying to get him to come back. 

“Eren, get your stupid ass back here now! Eren!”

However the younger continued walking, speeding up his steps. How stupid could he be? Where had that even come from? Dad? Way to make Levi feel old!

When he made it back to his barrack, he quickly stripped and threw on a pair of boxers, plopping down into his bed. Stupid heat, making him say such embarrassing things…He just really hoped that Levi wouldn’t keep coming after him. 

To no avail though, because as soon as he started to cool off, a very heated Corporal barged in and stormed over to his bunk, glaring down at him. If looks could burn holes in your body, Eren would be fucking Swiss cheese right now. Eren slowly pulled the pillow over his face, trying to hide from the stare. 

“You’re such a brat, and you’re really lucky that I realize that the heat stroke was talking for you! Stay in here and cool down, but I expect these barracks to be spotless after dinner!”

With that, he stormed out, leaving a mortified Eren, stifled under a pillow.


End file.
